


The joys in a older love

by Rogercat



Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [12]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Hobbies, Married Couple, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Aegnor and Andreth knows that this is hardly the first time someone questions their relationship





	The joys in a older love

“You are nearly there! Do not hesitate!” 

Aegnor followed the ball as it moved around, then quickly picked it up from the ground. He was one of the best players in the local horseball team, and knew that if he managed to do things right, his team would win in the competition they currently was taking part of. 

“ _ And Aegnor Saelind leads the Dorthonion team to victory! _ ”

It was not the sweet taste of victory that caught his attention, rather it was the proud face of Andreth there on the stand with spectators. 

  
  


As he led out his horse and removed his riding helmet, she came up to him. 

“A good team playing and match for all of you. We will celebrate your victory with something good on the table tonight.”

She even had brought some carrots and apples for his horse as a treat, which made Aegnor smile. 

“Your favorite restaurang, or something homemade?” 

She gave him that teasing smile that promised some nice home-cooking this evening. 

“We ate out last weekend, there is nothing wrong with cooking at home.” 

He laughed, and they started to leave the competition arena. Of course, there was the old whispers from people, as well: 

“I heard that it is  _ ten years in age difference _ between them.”

“A such handsome man, in a relationship with a older woman? What kind of taste is that?”

Aegnor glared on those who whispered, silently daring them to keep speaking in a negative way about Andreth when he could hear it. This was hardly the first time they were met by this kind of reactions. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

As he had taken care of his horse in the stable and they drove home to their own house for a pleasant evening together, neither one spoke at first. Then Andreth spoke up:

“Those  _ immature girls  _ fails to understand that not all older women wants to end up a caretaker for a husband in old age. Besides, successful men in my own age group are used to be in control of a woman, and that is not something which sits well with modern women. Besides, your energy are more infectious than that of a man who have a normal 9-5 work in a office.” 

Aegnor nodded, focusing on the road for a bit as she kept talking for a bit, before she picked up a book from her handbag and started to read. 

“And I like that you have never been alarmed by that for each year that passes, you are more and more unlikely to ever have a child. Along with that you were already financially stable long before we became a couple.”

“And the joy of having intellectual discussions,” she smiled, reminding him of how she and Finrod had bonded though that when Aegnor had brought her home to meet his family for the first time. 

How nervous they both had been, for even if Finarfin and Eärwen were happy at the news of their fourth son falling in love to the point of wanting to marry, they had been a little alarmed at his confession that the lady in question was ten years his senior. 

“Right, when is the next dance competition here in the area? Did you write up the date?”

They had first meet at a dance event, and had dancing as their shared hobby now as a married couple while Aegnor was a horseball player and Andreth a well respected researcher in folklore and old legends. 

“Your mother sent a messenger this morning about a dance contest where your parents lives and offered to let us live in their guestroom if we want to take part of it.” 

Why not? It was some weeks ago since he last saw his parents and Aegnor would love to dance with Andreth again soon. Besides, if they could prove once more that a relationship between a older woman and a younger man could remain stable, it would be an extra bonus. 

**Author's Note:**

> Horseball is a game played on horseback where a ball is handled and points are scored by shooting it through a hoop with a diameter of 1m. The sport is like a combination of polo, rugby, and basketball. It is one of the ten disciplines officially recognized by the International Federation for Equestrian Sports.
> 
> I made Andreth the older half of the couple here, because I think Aegnor would have loved her even in old age in canon and also remind that some people prefers older partners due to them being mature in a different way than those in the same age.


End file.
